Ash's Journey Begins/Trying To Catch a Pidgey/Spearow Attack/An Explosive Thundershock/Ho-Oh Enters/A Rainbow Wing appears
Here is the scene of Ash's journey begins as he tries to get Pidgey, but gets attacked by a flock of Spearow, then Pikachu unleashes a massive thunderbolt and then Ho-Oh enters giving Ash a rainbow wing in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You!. (Now, we cut to the Ash and his friends beginning their journey, Ash holds on a rope carrying Pikachu on his chest, still refuses to go) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu are you gonna be like this the whole way? Gmerl: Yeah, man I mean you get so stubborn. Knuckles: '''He's being a bossy Pokemon. '''Pikachu: (turns away from Ash and the heroes) Pika! Ash Ketchum: '''Is it because you don't like us? '''Yoshi: '''Come on, like us. '''Pikachu: (nods) Pika, pika. Ash Ketchum: '''Well, we like you a lot! '''Yoshi: Yeah, your cute. Charmy Bee: You should be cool. Ash Ketchum: 'And no matter what, I want to be your friend. '''Vector the Crocodile: '''Yeah, cause your everyone's friend. '''Ash Ketchum: '(He unties Pikachu) So we're all done with this. '''Emerl: '''That's better. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now. Put'er there. (Pikachu still refuses) '''Ash Ketchum: Your a hand full. Huey: But he still refuses. Mario: So what's next? Luigi: Look! (They look to see a Pidgey) Patrick: What's that? Ash Ketchum: Hey, a Pidgey! That's awesome, yes! Catching that Pidgey is gonna be my first step toward becoming a Pokemon master! Go, Pokeball! (He threw his Pokeball to catch Pidgey) I caught it! (Pidgey gets out of the Pokeball) Double-D: Ash, that's not gonna work. If you want to catch Pidgey, you have to battle it before you could have a chance to catch it. Ash Ketchum: Right! The way to catch it is to have a battle! Go, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika. Ash Ketchum: Oh, come on, aren't you gonna help me out. Pikachu: Pikachu. Eddy: What a stupid stubborn Pokemon you are! (Pikachu zaps Eddy) Sora: And you got zapped. Ash Ketchum: Fine then, I'll do it myself. (He grab and threw a rock to hit Pidgey but it flew away and hits Spearow instead) It's a Spearow! Diddy Kong: '''That's gonna leave a mark. (Pikachu laughs as the Spearow sees Pikachu in it's vision believing it was him as it charges to attack) '''Donald Duck: Look out! (Everyone avoids getting pecked as Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it hits it) Pikachu: Pika! (Then a flock of Spearow appears out of the tree charging to attack the heroes) Amy Rose: '''Uh, there's more trouble. '''Ash Ketchum: Let's get out of here! Vector the Crocodile: '(In Pumbaa's Voice) Shall we run for our lives? '''Espio the Chameleon: '(In Timon's Voice) Oh yes, let's. (The heroes runs in terror as the swarm of Spearow chases them in pursuit) '''Big the Cat: '''There's too many of them! '''Emerl: Keep running! (A flock of Spearow pecks the heroes as they attack Pikachu) Knuckles the Echidna: Ow! Stop! Tails: Cut it out! Yoshi: Make it stop! Ash Ketchum: Knock it off! I'm the one who threw the rock! You should be attacking me! (The heroes manage to get a flock of Spearow off as Ash picks up an injured Pikachu) Emerl: '''Go, go, hurry! (As the heroes continues getting chased they fall off the cliff and into the water and drift them away as a Gyarados passes by. The clouds covers the sun as the heroes made it out to shore) '''Sonic: We made it. Charmy Bee: I think we lost them. Ash Ketchum: You all right, Pikachu? (The flock of Spearow appears again) Gmerl: Not again! Emerl: Keep running! (As they run off) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! You're gonna be just fine, hang in there! (The rain starts as the flock of Spearow begins to peck the heroes then they jump in the air and crashes into the ground covered in mud) Donkey Kong: Ow. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (He runs to his Pokemon) No, Pikachu! This can't be happening right!? Cream the Rabbit: What do we do now? (Ash brings out a Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! You've gotta go inside! '''Emerl: '''It's the only way to survive! '''Ash Ketchum: '''We know you can't stand going inside your Pokeball, but still... in there, you'll be protected. '''Sonic: '''And will be safe forever. '''Ash Ketchum: '''So come on... Get inside, please? '''Emerl: '''We'll fight them off. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Then leave the rest to us. We'll take care of this! (As Ash and the others Prepare to face the Sparrow flock) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Alright you! I don't think you know who you dealing with. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon master! Mess with me and you're gonna lose, I'm gonna catch you Pokemon all at once! Pikachu you got to get inside in your Pokeball now! Alright you, hit us with your best shot! '''Emerl: '''Now, Surrender! '''Sonic: '''Ash, Quick, Run away from the flock! '''Mario: '''Pikachu, Get away from there! '''Luigi: '''Run, Pikachu, Run! (As the Flock of Sparrow charges in slow motion at Ash and the others, Pikachu jumps at Ash's Shoulder and charges it, then unleashes a Massive Thunderbolt causing to explode scaring all the Spearow away, As the rain stops, then it changes into Sunset, As Ash and the others wakes up and see Pikachu got hurt) '''Pikachu: '''Pika Pi. '''Emerl: '''That was close. Everybody okay? '''Dewie: I'm okay. SpongeBob Squarepants: Same here and Pat. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu... (Pikachu licks him on the cheek) Ash Ketchum: You said you mean it? (Suddenly the heroes hears a roar and looked up in the sky to see Ho-Oh) Ash Ketchum: What's that? Sandy Cheek: I don't know. (The rainbow feather falls down as Ash grabs it as it glows and then sees Ho-Oh flying pass the rainbow) Ash Ketchum: Guys... someday we'll meet that Pokemon. All Heroes: Yeah. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes